The Hogwarts Choir Performance
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: It's two days before christmas holiday's, and hogwarts is having a choir performance, but Teddy and the new gen. marauders have a major prank planned...what's gonna happen? AU.Teddy's parents alive. Thnx for telling me this great story Teddy!R&R!


The Hogwarts Choir Performance

Written by: loverofteddy

When: Listening to the band, Thrice.

A/N Okay this is a sort of confusing story so you probably need to read this author note. Okay this is an AU fanfic because Tonks and Lupin are alive…and it's in no one's point of view, but anyways I hope you enjoy it

It was the day before the last day of term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a couple of days all of the students and professors would be leaving for the Christmas holidays. This also happened to be the day that the Hogwarts Choir group was performing for the entire school in the Great Hall, which had been transformed to look like a huge theatre.

Remus Lupin (who had been re assigned as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts) was sitting in the back of the Great Hall in one of the seats that had been magically placed there. Along with Lupin all of the other Professors' were there also including the Headmistress, and all of the students.

Except three certain Fifth year students happened to be missing…Jason Wood, Alan Mac Dough, and Remus's son, Teddy Lupin. In other words three of the four members of the Second Generation Marauders. The other new marauder happened to be the only female marauder ever, a third year Gryffindor, Victoire Weasley.

Victoire was anxiously waiting on the stage. She was in the choir, and had a solo too, but the real question on her mind as well as Remus's was where were Jason, Alan, and Teddy?

The three happened to be in a small underground tunnel underneath the newly formed stage.

"So why are we under here again?" Teddy asked in slight annoyance.

"Because," Alan whispered," This is the perfect chance to get back at Vic."

"But Vic didn't do anything!" Jason whined.

Alan just sighed. "Remember yesterday when instead of helping us plan this magnificent prank she went off to choir practice and then preceded to show all of her stupid little girly friends that picture of us when we were drunk. You know the one where I…"

Jason clasped his hand over Alan's mouth "Yes we know, and we'd like not to relive that moment. Than you."

Whereas Teddy just said," You mean when _you_ were drunk." Alan glared at both of them. "It doesn't matter. Let's just do the prank and get it over with."

"So what are we doing then?" Teddy said.

"Here's what we're doing ,"Alan answered," you know the little platform right here( under the stage) we'll just put some of thsese fireworks on that and set them to go off when Victoire and the platform rise up."

"You mean when she's about to sing her solo?" Teddy inguired," but what if she's hurt?" He said the latter with a worried expression.

"Oh stop worrying she'll be fine, loverboy," Alan and Jason both rolled their eyes.

Teddy blushed," I don't like Vic like that!" He protested.

"Suuureee," Jason mocked Teddy.

Alan and Jason then slung two backpacks filled with Weasley made fireworks( courtesy of James Sirius Potter) and proceded to place them on the platform behind the props.

Teddy also, rather upset still, helped them to set up the fireworks.

REMUS'S POINT OF VIEW

The choir had been doning wonderfully so far, and Remus sat up awaiting the next song which he happened to know, thanks to Teddy, was Victoire's solo. The song before that though was only just about to end when the platform began to magically rise up at the wrong time!

And instead of Victoire Weasley standing on the platform, three boys were hanging on it, one of them was hiding as best he could behind a mirror on the platform.He was the shortest of the three with black hair falling over his face to block his coal black eyes, this was Alan Mac Dough. The other was staring out at the audience in shock; he was tall and lanky with startling amber eyes, and hair that was quikley changing from brown and blue to pink with embarrasment that everyone recognized as Teddy. The last of the boys' was Jason Wood, who was attempting to hide behind two small bags. He was medium hieght with curly brown hair, and hazel eyes.

The scared choir members were jumping off the stage into the crowd as the platform continued to rise, and then BAM! The whole platform exploded in a rush of bright colors and words.

Then Teddy, Alan, and Jason went flying through the hair, Teddy landed in a group of first years who screamed in horror before he managed to catch himself before sqaushing them.

Jason tumbled right into the stage causing a giant gaping hole to form, and Alan fell right on, Victoire.

Victoire's face turned bright red, and her eyes flashed in anger," ALAN HARRY MAC DOUGH, JASON GODRIC WOOD, AND TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD! YOU FREAKING BLOODY..."

A/N So how was it?


End file.
